Norman's Accident
by LunaDoesIt
Summary: Flandus Bromance. One Shot about what SPF was going through when Norman was in a car accident in 2005. Characters Norman Reedus & Sean Patrick Flanery


**Just a one shot piece. Nothing extremely fancy. I've been wondering what Sean was doing when Norm had his accident. I can't find anywhere that Sean actually went out there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these men. Obviously.**

2005.

"DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS? SOMETHING ABOUT NORM BEING IN AN ACCIDENT." Sean's heart skipped a beat. The text from Troy had him skidding to the TV set in his hotel room. Alas, flipping through the channels didn't bring up any information he was looking for.

Shit. What was going on with his best friend? Sean had gotten a text from Norm yesterday saying he was going to a REM concert that night. Nothing could've gone wrong there right? Just, having fun at a concert.

Sean decided to call Troy but he got the voicemail. His broad leather wrist watch told him it was about time to leave. He had to film at least for five hours before he had another chance. He caught himself chewing on his thumbnail. A Norman thing he'd picked up.

Then it hit him: internet. He still had to get used to that internet usually had all the answers. Sean still hadn't got his own website yet, for crying out loud. But he could check it for this, right?

He pushed the button on the out dated computer in the room, thrumming his fingers impatiently at the table. When the PC had started up, he connected to the internet and typed his friend's name. He added Germany to the search.

He sighed while he waited some more. What kind of accident had happened? Was he still alive? A heat wave crept up his neck. He hadn't even told Norm how much he appreciated the cat. Well it was just a little more than just appreciation. But hey, he took what was available and if deep friendship / brother feels were all he could get, he'd take it.

His internet search did bring up a mention of the accident but didn't tell them anything else. Still he had no idea if Norman was still alive and kicking. Only that Norman had been there.

Sean ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was really supposed to get to set now. He grabbed his bag, locked his door and got to the basement to his car. When he was on the freeway he put his phone in his car kit and called Troy again.

When Troy's voicemail voice tore through his car Sean growled in frustration.

BEEP. "Troy. It's Sean. Please. You can't leave me hanging like this. Do you have anything else on Norm? Do you know if he's alive and ok? Please call me if you have something."

During make up Sean checked his phone every few minutes, but then he had to go to set. Well he wouldn't have any trouble getting in the brooding mindset. He was worried sick about Norman so the pained look on his face would be real.

Melina picked up on his mood instantly. Probably thought he was a great actor because of it. The marker, tagged INTO THE FIRE: Scene 68 Take 1, snapped close. Sean forced himself on his lines, but he could be as reluctant as he wanted because this was supposed to be painful.

When he got back to the make-up room and picked up his phone, five hours later, he had four messages. Sean's heart started pounding. Was Norm ok?

He dialled his voicemail box and the first three messages were from familiar numbers. "Hi Sean? It's Willem. I've heard about Norm. Do you know any details? Hope he's ok. Yes, so... please call me when you can. Bye."

The second message was from his agent. "This is a message to let you know Mr. Reedus has been in an accident. We will contact you when we know more."

Yeah great. This was all very helpful. Sean pushed the message button again for the third message. "Sean. Troy here. I got your voicemail. I have no F** clue what's going on. I know he was in a car and that it was hit by an eighteen wheeler. So it's gotta be bad, but other than that I have no idea. I've put my office on it, calling his agent and such. As soon as I hear something I'll call you." A click announced when Troy had hung up. Troy wasn't one for extended goodbyes.

Sean groaned at the thought of one more message telling him they'd let him know more. But he wanted to make sure he knew everything there was to know.

So Sean put on the fourth and last message. A female voice said: Received today, at 4.16 PM. That was weird. When he'd left his hotel this morning there hadn't been any messages but this voicemail had been sent before that?

The message started with a lot of static then Sean sank down into the chair, his heart beating at an unhealthy pace.

"Hi Sean. Its Norm. Just wanted to tell you, next time you're coming with me to a concert like this. It's amazing and..." Sounds of crunching metal and breaking glass shattered through the tiny speaker on Sean's phone and then nothing.

Sean dropped his head letting his phone crash to the floor. He felt his chest heave, though he wasn't purposely doing that. The shock had him shaking. That could very well have been the last thing he would ever hear from his friend. What a big load of crap this was.

Sean folded his fists and started pacing around the room frantically. If he hadn't heard from Troy in an hour he would catch a plane to Germany. He needed to know what was going on.

Sean got his things back together and decided on driving back to his hotel room, just to be able to do something to take his mind of this mess. It was a good thing that he had learned to control anger during all his years of BJJ. Otherwise something or someone sure would have met the angry Sean.

Images of Norm and him hanging out, taping Boondock Saints, being on comic con panels flooded his mind, while driving home.

Of course he'd always joked around. That was just his way, but he really felt a love for Norman. He remembered exactly when he'd realized that. It had been a month after the release of Boondock Saints. They had been hanging at a bar and some guy had hit on the girl Norman had brought with him. Norman wasn't as impulsive as Sean was, but he'd stood up to the guy. But the second a fist connected with Normans gut, Sean had been there, beating the shit out of the man. Norman had gone home with the girl that night. But Sean knew that since then his heart had changed. He wasn't gay or anything. He liked women like nothing else. Norman was just... special to him. He felt he really was Norm's big brother in a way.

And they'd kept very much in contact. Gosh... this was just a mess. Troy only had just finished a script for Boondock Saints 2, though it would take at least two more years for the lawsuit to finish.* If Norm wasn't there, Sean wasn't prepared to make another Boondock. Period.

Just as Sean stepped out of the elevator on his floor his phone buzzed. Expecting Troy's call Sean opened his phone, without looking at the caller ID. "Troy? Talk to me, bud. Have you heard anything?" It was silent for five more seconds, like there was a delay in the transmission.

"Sean?" a hoarse voice cracked. Sean's steps faltered and his heart fell. "Sean, it's me."

Sean had to take a deep breath before he could answer. "Reedus, man. Don't ever scare me like that again. You alive?" The delay was there again, a weird sound that sounded like a snicker. "Yeah, I'm alive. Not doing so good, but I'll live."

Sean entered his hotel room and slopped down on the couch. "Tell me, Reedenstein. What happened?"

"I don't know man." Norman's soft voice came after the delay. "An eighteen wheeler just completely went through our car. I just remember laying on the street and a woman picking out glass from my face."

Sean heard Norman's voice skip. "You OK, man? How's your body doing?" He asked his friend. "Why? You want some of this, Sean?" Norman's voice sounded strangled now, but for Norman to make such a remark... Sean knew it had to be bad. "Come on, Norm. Please talk to me." Sean almost begged.

Norman sighed on the other end of the line but then told him. "Well besides cuts and such my face is busted up, man. Really bad too. I'm on some bad ass pain killers right now. I just awoke about half an hour ago. First called, Mingus to tell him I was OK. But I don't know if I'll be OK. My face is a mess. I don't think I'll be able to act ever again."

Sean felt heartbroken for his friend and glad he was the second person Norm had thought to call. He tried to think of things to say. "Man, Norm... I've been dying out here since I got Troy's text this morning, about your accident. I'm just truly grateful and happy that you're alive, period. I think you should focus on that too. Just be glad Mingus still has a Dad. Anything else will fall into place. There are so many good surgeons out there. They'll probably fix your face up as well. It will all be OK, my friend."

"You think so? I can't think straight at the moment." Norman responded. "Yeah sure. I think it will be fine. Want me to come out there?" Sean asked Norman.

A silence which took more than the delay cut through Sean like a knife. "Norman? Are you still there?" Urgency and anxiety dripping through Sean's voice.

"Yes I am. But you don't have to do that, Sean. I know you have the movie to finish. And I don't know what you can do for me here." Norman's voice dropped.

Sean slipped in his Connor voice. It was his defence mechanism. "Well I can sure come over to be with ye, brother. I can hold ye'r hand and it'll be all ok."

"Stop it with the voice, Sean. I know you're worried but don't deflect. And to add to that... You don't have to come here. Finish your darn movie and if I need something I'll call."

Sean sighed deeply. "I really want to be there, Norm." Sean slowly said in his own voice.

"I know. But anyway... Sorry, doctor is here I need to go." His friend answered.

"Wait. Norm." Sean hesitated. "What, Sean? I have to go." Norm sounded a little agitated. "I just want you to know. I'm really happy your alive. I don't know..."

Sean could almost hear Norman roll his eyes. "Don't give yourself brain damage Sean. Spit it out... You're the one who's good with words."

Sean almost whispered. "I don't think I can handle loosing you, man. You're my best friend, bro."

Sean heard a smile in his friend's voice when he answered. "I had to get in a car accident to get you to admit that? Gosh... how can women stand you sometimes?" Sean shook his head for a moment.

"Well. I'm also happy to still be here. And just to prove I really am your brother I'm going to be a good boy and call you again tonight. Ok? Now I really have to go." Norman told him.

"Ok. Bye, man." Sean answered.

Sean swallowed as the line went dead. Well... at least he told Norman how he felt. And he would make darn sure his friend got the best surgeons there were. And the stubborn Texan he was, he would probably fly to Germany, inspite of Norman's words. He would have to talk to his director. But Sean was sure some things could be arranged.

Sean sighed. He would call Willem and Troy right after he gotten himself a drink, he decided.

When the alcohol entered his body he closed his eyes for a second and for the first time in hours Sean was able to breathe normally.

*** I'm aware that it actually took three more years to make Boondock Saints II and another year to release it. It's just for the sake of the story... Sean of course doesn't know it yet at this point in time. **

**- So. Guess what... I love REVIEWS!**


End file.
